Uninvited Visitor
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Serenity receives an uninvited guest in her hospital room. What does he want with her? What does he mean he'll see her again? Screamshipping- Yami BakuraX Serenity Wheeler


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in years! This whole thing with fanfiction is annoying so I haven't posted any new chapters, I have to go back and rewrite some stuff so I can post it. Anyway thanks for reading guys!~**

Serenity smiled as she heard the door to her hospital room open. Joey had promised he would visit her earlier that day and she was positive that it was him at her door. She still couldn't see because of the bandages over her eyes but she wasn't fazed as she heard the sound of shoes scrapping the floor.

Still smiling brightly she turned her head to where she was positive her brother was standing. "Big brother you're late!" Serenity chastised her brother in a playful tone.

There was no response from her brother and Serenity's smile became a worried frown as she listened for any noise from her brother. She felt a little upset as she heard not Joey's usual fast-paced footsteps but slow and almost silent footsteps.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Serenity's mind had already come up with several excuses as to why Joey was acting off.

Silence radiated and she grew panicked at the lack of response. Was Joey hurt? Was he just playing a joke on her?

A chord struck in her and Serenity decided her brother was just messing around with her. She gave a nervous giggle as she tried not to sound too troubled. "Big brother you really need to stop joking around." More nervous laughter escaped her lips.

Silence still permeated throughout the room and Serenity was beginning to think something was wrong. Her brother normally would have walked up and talked to her by now but this person was just standing there. This wasn't her brother…

The footsteps came closer and closer to her and Serenity felt her heart thump in her chest with every step. Finally she felt a presence next to her bed and she could hardly breathe as an icy, cold hand grasped her face.

"Hello my dear."A male voice spoke and Serenity couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine at the fact that she did not know the voice.

Her hands immediately moved from their spot on her lap to push the intruder away from her but before she made contact with the stranger his hands grasped her own in a harsh, unforgiving grip. A cruel laugh echoed around the room while she tried to free herself of his grasp. She prepared to scream but her voice seemed to die in her throat as the stranger spoke.

"So you're the famous Serenity." The tone seemed both amused and bored.

She fidgeted again in attempt to get free before sighing in defeat. "Y-Yes." She croaked out.

Another evil chuckle enveloped the room and Serenity felt fear grasp her heart. However she wanted to know how this person knew her name. Before she could really think about it the question was leaving her lips, "How do you know my name?" She mentally slapped herself but she waited anxiously for his answer.

There was silence for a moment before she felt one hand being forced against her other and both were trapped under one of his hands. His other hand was suddenly on her cheek, stroking it. His fingers were cold as they rubbed her face and Serenity felt goosebumps form on her skin.

"Your brother often mentions you." She felt her breath hitch as she turned her face more towards the direction she was sure he was.

"You know my brother?" Even she could hear the shock in her voice and apparently he did also as the fingers on her face immediately stopped their assault on her face.

"Unfortunately." The response was huffed in her ear and lips pressed themselves to her temple.

Serenity couldn't help but feel her mouth fall open in surprise. The breath that was tickling the side of her face pulled away and she found herself almost disappointed with the loss of contact.

"Well I have wasted far too much time here." Serenity felt the grip on her hands release her, "I'll be off now." Serenity's hands shot forward and gripped the man's hand as a question flew from her mouth.

"What's your name?"

Once again that torturous silence filled the room and she feared he would not answer her.

"Bakura." The answer was short and simple and then his hand was pulled away from hers. She listened to his footsteps as he walked to the door.

"We will meet again Serenity. You can be assured of that." Then the door closed and Serenity was left alone with her thoughts.

**~Hope you liked it! I would love some reviews…I'll give you all my love!~**


End file.
